<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blind Meeting The Blind by Haberdasher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482973">The Blind Meeting The Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher'>Haberdasher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elias Feels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Possession, Aftermath of Violence, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, Eye Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Elias Bouchard - Freeform, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, References to the Beatles, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Rude Awakening. A few hours after waking up blind twenty-three years in the future, Elias gets the opportunity to meet another member of the Jonah Magnus Hate Club, though it doesn’t go as smoothly as he might have hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard &amp; Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elias Feels [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blind Meeting The Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Elias had thought things had moved quickly when he woke up, when the news was suddenly and unceremoniously dumped on him that he had been possessed by his old boss for the last twenty-three years and that the only reason he was himself again was because he’d been forcibly blinded, well, things just kept moving at that speed from there.</p><p>First there was the confrontation in the Panopticon, taking down Jonah Magnus for good, killing the body that had kept him going for over two hundred years now. The whole thing was strange and a bit overwhelming, naturally enough, but it was... it was good, knowing nobody else would have to go through what Elias had, at least not at Magnus’ hands. Also, if he’d had any doubt about the reality of the situation, about how the man Elias had known as generally decent boss James Wright had in fact been the founder of the Magnus Institute and had royally fucked up Elias’ life to keep running it, well, that was settled there. Which wasn’t <em>great</em> to know, exactly, but when so much had been up in the air, Elias didn’t entirely mind having a bit more certainty about his current situation.</p><p>Then there was the others--Jon, Basira, Daisy, and Martin--all rushing to explain a great number of things to Elias, some of which made his head spin, some of which didn’t seem <em>possible</em>, and yet all of which he was at this point willing to accept as his new reality, because it made more sense than any alternative he could come up with.</p><p>First, after Jonah Magnus was finally dead, the others explained how their lives, too, had been changed for the worse by Magnus’ actions in one way or another. Elias couldn’t help but think that he’d gotten the worst lot of the bunch, even after he knew what the others had gone through, but he kept his mouth shut about that. All that voicing that opinion would do was lead to arguments and risk alienating the few people Elias knew now, the few people he could tentatively see as his allies in this strange new world.</p><p>Then there was the explanation of the fear entities, how the Magnus Institute had always been dedicated to the service of the one Jon had called the Eye or the Beholding before, how there were thirteen other entities much like it dedicated to other commonplace fears, how people’s lives could be upended by encounters arranged in some way by these fear entities, how some actually chose to willingly serve one of them and were forever changed by that decision.</p><p>Oh, and apparently the world had ended, which really seemed like it should have come up a lot sooner in the conversation than it did. Apparently it was just common knowledge at this point, though, and everyone who <em>hadn’t</em> been unconscious for the last few months was beginning to take it for granted. Magnus had arranged for it to happen, apparently, had voluntarily assisted in letting all fourteen fears loose on the world. Had done it using Elias’ body, of course, but the others were very clear on the point that this didn’t make any of it Elias’ fault, though he hadn’t honestly thought about it that way before they all went out of their way to reassure him otherwise.</p><p>(Even with all this information being dumped on him en masse, Elias got the feeling that a few things were being left out or glossed over. Things that were more personal, perhaps, or things that might be sore spots for other members of this motley crew he had found himself part of.</p><p>For instance, all of them had seemed eager to touch briefly on the point that people could serve fears and then quickly move on without much in the way of further discussion, and Martin in particular seemed determined to reassure Elias that just because Jonah Magnus had used his body to end the world didn’t mean that the world ending was in some way his fault, while Jon was the lone man out in not uttering any of those same reassurances.</p><p>There were stories there, clearly, things purposely left unsaid, but Elias didn’t push to find out what exactly it was they were avoiding telling him. Those stories would come out in their own time, he figured. Better not to rock the boat.)</p><p>And after all of that, there was more, because aside from everything else Elias was in the future now, twenty-three years into the future--alright, maybe it was everybody else’s present day, and sure it wasn’t <em>technically</em> time travel, but that didn’t stop 2019 from still sounding more like the setting of a mediocre sci-fi movie than the actual current calendar year--and with that came a lot of mundane information to catch up on.</p><p>(Though sometimes it seemed like the others didn’t even remember 1996, or know how far back that really was compared to the present day, thought he needed introductions to things he already knew about--<em>yes</em>, Martin, he knows what the Internet is, thank you!)</p><p>So much had changed in politics, in entertainment, in technology... as their little group made their way to a restaurant (or maybe it was a bar? Elias wasn’t sure, and the name of the place sounded like it could go either way) for a celebration and a rendezvous with some like-minded souls, the others explained to Elias how cell phones had become both so common that it was unusual for somebody to <em>not</em> have one and so powerful that, despite by and large being smaller than the cell phones he was used to, the vast majority of them could wirelessly connect to the Internet in one way or another.</p><p>(Martin had even lent Elias his own cell phone to examine for a moment until all involved parties realized that without enabling some settings that none of them knew off-hand how to enable, all Elias could tell was that he was holding a smooth chunk of metal and plastic and glass and that it made various electronic sounds when he touched it or pressed any of its several buttons. Martin had meant well, at least. A for effort there.)</p><p>As Basira helped guide Elias into a seat, Martin asked, “Want me to put some music on? No use in having a smartphone if it doesn’t get to do anything smart, right?”</p><p>“Elias should probably get dibs, he’s never even used a smartphone before.” Daisy paused for a moment before adding, “My money’s on the Spice Girls.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>”</p><p>“It’s era-appropriate, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Basira, don’t tell me you’re taking her side on this one.”</p><p>“Bet we could find an album from 1997 you’ve never even heard before, blow your little Spice Girls-loving mind.”</p><p>“But- no, I-” Elias turned towards Martin and, more importantly, away from Basira and Daisy, not really in order to hear Martin better but just to make a point. “Something from the Beatles, maybe? The Beatles are nice.”</p><p>“Beatles it is!” Martin started <em>tap-tap-tapping</em> away on his phone to get the music to play.</p><p>
  <em>Here comes the sun, doo-do doo-doo...</em>
</p><p>“Oh, you’re no fun.”</p><p>
  <em>Here comes the sun, and I say...</em>
</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>
  <em>It’s all right.</em>
</p><p>Despite his banter with Daisy, only some of which was entirely facetious, Elias started to smile. Some of what caused his heightened mood was the choice of music to play in the background--he’d grown up listening to Beatles albums, wishing he could’ve seen them in concert, and hearing their music always reminded him of a simpler time, before Mum had died and everything had gone to hell. Some of it was the lyrics of this particular song--the world may have ended, and a lot may have changed very quickly, but he’d found a group of people who understood, who’d helped him through the worst of it, and...</p><p>Well, “all right” might be a bit of a stretch, but at least things probably weren’t going to get any <em>worse</em>.</p><p>That would take some real creativity on the universe’s part, for starters...</p><p>
  <em>Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter...</em>
</p><p>Not long after Martin stopped tapping at his phone, Elias heard a different <em>tap-tap-tapping</em> in the background loud enough to be audible over the music, the sound of something hitting the wood floor again and again, moving slightly closer each time.</p><p>
  <em>Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here...</em>
</p><p>“Melanie! Good to see you!”</p><p>Martin mumbled a quick “I’ll just put this away” and turned off the music he’d been playing, which was definitely the polite thing to do given the situation, but it still irked Elias some to have the music he was enjoying turned off so abruptly.</p><p>Elias turned to face Melanie, or at least to face in her general direction, shooting her an awkward grin and a silent wave, neither of which prompted any reaction he could discern.</p><p>A new voice--Melanie’s, presumably--spoke up, but didn’t quite return the group’s greeting as she pulled up a seat and flopped into it. “So you did it, then?” In a slightly lower tone of voice, a bit like a stage whisper, she added, “He’s dead?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, we did it.”</p><p>“Thank God. I’ll drink to that--and I’m buying this time, too.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>you’re</em> buying? In that case...” Daisy raised her voice, making it ring throughout the... Elias <em>still</em> wasn’t sure if it was a restaurant or a bar, though his money would be on it being a combination of the two, as she said, “Hey, what’s the most expensive thing you’ve got to drink in here?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah... pull a stunt like that and I’ll do it right back when it’s your turn to pick up the tab.”</p><p>“You <em>would</em>, wouldn’t you.”</p><p>“Round of Old Canoe for the table?” Basira suggested.</p><p>The group murmured a few words of assent, and Basira got up, presumably to hunt down their server.</p><p>“I thought Georgie was coming.” Jon said. He sounded surprised, but also... sad? Wistful? More emotional than Jon seemed to be most of the time, at any rate.</p><p>“She came down with a nasty cold yesterday.” Melanie replied. “Said she’d have to take a rain check on celebrating. Thought I should stay home too, but I told her I’d make it here just fine on my own. Which I <em>did, </em>obviously.” There was an edge to that last phrase, but though Elias could guess it had something to do with her not wanting to be underestimated, any further details were lost on him. (Another story left unspoken there, he presumed.)</p><p>“Ah. Well, when you see her, tell her... tell her I hope she feels better soon.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>A moment later, and six glasses of beer were set on the table, one for each member of their little group.</p><p>“Cheers?”</p><p>“Cheers!”</p><p>Everyone clinked their glasses together--somebody bumped their glass into Elias’ fingers at one point, but the minor ache that followed barely even registered against the background noise of agony that remained in the holes where his eyes should be--and then drank as one. The beer tasted awful, but Elias just kept gulping it down just the same, caring less about the taste than about the sheer alcohol content involved; if there’d ever been a night that called for some drinking, this had to be it.</p><p>Elias was a little ashamed to realize that he was the last one to set his beer glass down, having emptied it entirely before he did so.</p><p>“That tasted absolutely disgusting,” Elias pronounced, “and I want another glass of it <em>immediately</em>.”</p><p>Elias had expected this to prompt another round of banter, perhaps offense either real or feigned from Basira for not caring for her choice of beer.</p><p>Elias had not expected Melanie to burst out saying, “Why is <em>Elias</em> here?”</p><p>Elias had to think for a moment before responding. “Oh, we’ve, uh, we’ve met then?”</p><p>“Don’t even start with that, I’ve had more than enough of your fucking mind games already, I know my asshole ex-boss’ voice when I hear it!”</p><p>Somewhere in Elias’ mind, he quietly filed away Melanie’s outburst as proof that Daisy hadn’t been lying when she’d said some people had known him--or rather, known Jonah Magnus in his body, really--as “that asshole.” Great reputation to start out with right there. Thanks again, Jonah Magnus.</p><p>“Maybe he had my voice, but unless we met back before 1996 and I don’t remember, that- that wasn’t actually <em>me </em>you-”</p><p>Melanie spoke over Elias, apparently not caring enough about his words to even let him finish saying them all. Rude. “I thought you killed him! I thought that was the whole point! Didn’t you say you killed him?”</p><p>A few “shhh”s rang out through the table, presumably because talking loudly in a public place about having killed people was generally not a good life decision, but after that, it seemed like Elias wasn’t the only one scrambling to come up with a suitable response.</p><p>“We <em>did</em> kill him!”</p><p>“Sort of.”</p><p>“Yeah, sort of, it’s all a bit complicated...”</p><p>Melanie scoffed. “If you guys are letting Elias of all people pull some- some power of friendship bullshit, well, count me out.”</p><p>“It’s not like that!”</p><p>“What is it <em>like</em>, then?” The disbelief was practically dripping off Melanie’s words.</p><p>“It’s <em>like</em> some old bastard from the 1800s just finished hijacking my body for the last two decades and counting, that’s what it’s like!”</p><p>Elias got the feeling, in the uncomfortable silence that followed, that the others hadn’t actually expected him to butt in like that, that they had thought he would just sit back and listen quietly while they debated, well, <em>him</em>.</p><p>Melanie’s voice sounded a little less hostile when she spoke up again, which wasn’t saying much, but the disbelief from before was still there in full force. “Is that right?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>“And do you have proof?” Elias opened his mouth to respond, but before he could settle on a word with which to begin his rebuttal, Melanie had already continued on. “And sob stories don’t count as proof. I already know you’re good at twisting words, I don’t need more of that. I want <em>evidence</em>.”</p><p>“I...”</p><p>Elias let the words trail off as he realized that evidence was something he was sorely lacking in at the moment.</p><p>How could he prove who he <em>wasn’t</em>? How could he prove that he wasn’t the asshole who’d taken over his life for decades without warning? How could he prove what he didn’t remember, what he didn’t know...</p><p>Wait. <em>Knowing</em>. That was it.</p><p>Elias turned towards Jon.</p><p>“Jon. That- that thing you did when we met, where you asked me about who I was and I had to tell you... somehow... can you do that again?”</p><p>Jon let out a long, low sigh before replying. “Compelling people isn’t some sort of parlor trick, Elias.”</p><p>“But it makes people have to tell you stuff, have to tell the truth, right? That’d- that’d have to work, wouldn’t it?” Elias turned back towards Melanie, though he naturally couldn’t see the expression on her face as he added, with a wry smile, “That’s got to be <em>evidence</em>.”</p><p>“Hang on.” Melanie said. “Didn’t you already try that on Elias once, and it didn’t work right, because... because <em>Elias</em>?”</p><p>“That was then. Things have changed... a <em>lot</em> of things have changed. It-” Jon sighed again, softly. “It <em>would</em> work now. Already did, in fact.”</p><p>“Then do it.” Elias insisted.</p><p>“You... you <em>want</em> me to compel an answer out of you?”</p><p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Elias responded, so quickly and emphatically that he wondered if that answer itself had been compelled, either purposely or accidentally.</p><p>“...fine then. <em>Who are you, and why should we trust you?</em>”</p><p>Elias could feel the compulsion for sure this time, the pressure, the tingle, as the words started spilling out of his mouth before he thought them through. Getting magically compelled to tell the truth was an odd feeling, and an odder one to start to be getting used to, and yet, here he was.</p><p>“I’m Elias Bouchard. Only child of Julian and Nancy Bouchard. Mum’s dead, though, has been since I was twelve. Dad might be too now, I suppose, ‘s not like I’ve had the time to check. As of a couple hours ago--or, or what <em>feels</em> like a couple hours ago, in May 1996--I was James Wright’s secretary back in the Magnus Institute, possible promotion under discussion. So we’ve got the Institute background in common, I think, but based on what I’ve heard, that might make you trust me <em>less</em> if anything. If there’s something I can be sure we have in common, though, it’s that we all hate Jonah Magnus. Bastard took twenty-three years of my life away--would’ve taken it all if you lot hadn’t stepped in, I suppose. Sounds like you’ve all taken a dislike to him as well for one reason or another. So that’s- that’s what I have to offer for myself. Just another member of the Jonah Magnus... what’s the opposite of a fan club? Anti-fan club? Hate club? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and all that, right? Though he’s dead now, so...”</p><p>Elias had to take a few deep breaths when he was done, and his hands were shaking a little. That was... that was more than he’d expected to get into with that speech. Came with the whole compelling thing, he supposed, but still, it was strange to be involuntarily spilling his life story to a group of near-strangers.</p><p>As Elias focused on his breathing, he heard somebody laughing loudly, and realized with a start that it was Melanie.</p><p>“The Jonah Magnus Hate Club... God, I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“You- you believe me, then? Because I’m not sure what else I can do to prove it, but I swear, just because I’ve got the same face and voice as he had when- when using my body- it doesn’t mean that was <em>me-</em>”</p><p>“Well, I can’t exactly <em>see</em> your face, anyway.”</p><p>It took Elias a moment to put the pieces together, and when he did, his stomach lurched a little. He was starting to regret that beer. “They gouged your eyes out too, then?”</p><p>“What? No!” Before Elias could ask for clarification, Melanie continued, with a strange pride in her voice, “Took them out all by myself.”</p><p>“Wait, but <em>you</em> weren’t possessed by Magnus-”</p><p>“Close enough. I was stuck in the Institute, doing his dirty work, helping literally bring about the end of the world-”</p><p>Martin butted in at this point. “We didn’t know <em>that</em> part!”</p><p>“The specifics, no, but the general <em>shape</em> of it all...” Melanie let out a sigh before continuing. “Blinding myself... wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was sure as hell better than the alternative.”</p><p>“Well, that much I get. If the others didn’t take my eyes out, I guess I’d be either--either still possessed or just plain dead, I suppose. So yeah, I’ll take this over the alternative any day.”</p><p>Melanie drummed her fingers on the table for a long moment. “...can we start over? I never really... introduced myself properly, did I?”</p><p>“Sure.” Elias let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”</p><p>“My name’s Melanie King. Was a professional ghost hunter-” God, Elias could <em>hear</em> his father’s voice in his head saying that that didn’t count as a real profession, but like hell was he going to give a voice to his father’s uppity opinions. “-then got roped into being an archival assistant for the Magnus Institute. Worked there for a few months, realized it was <em>literally evil</em>, got out the only way I could a few weeks before the world ended. Been living with Georgie ever since.”</p><p>Elias still didn’t know who Georgie was besides “the person that Melanie was living with” (and a suspicion, based on Jon’s reaction to her absence, that there was some history between the two of them), but, well, the puzzle pieces were starting to come together a bit more, even if more and more of them kept getting chucked at his head erratically as the hours went by.</p><p>“Got it. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Melanie King.”</p><p>“Same to you, Elias... Bouchard... sorry, that just sounds <em>really</em> weird, since you- well, <em>not</em> you--but ‘Elias Bouchard’ was my jerk boss-”</p><p>“It’s fine, I get it.” He didn’t get it, really, didn’t fully get a lot of this still, and calling it all fine was arguable as well, but a few white lies were worth it to preserve the fragile peace still being formed, Elias figured.</p><p>“You know what’s funny?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I tried to kill you a couple times. Well, not <em>you</em>-you of course, but...”</p><p>Elias felt the tips of his mouth curling ever so slightly upwards. “Honestly? Can’t say that I blame you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, consider following me on tumblr at <a href="https://haberdashing.tumblr.com/">haberdashing</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>